1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a method for outputting content information of a display system and a display system enabling the method, more particularly, to a method for outputting content information that is able to determine whether contents series of episodes or a single episode and to generate and output a content information display object based on the result of the identification, and a display system enabling the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional display systems output contents produced by broadcasting stations via frequency transmission media such as a terrestrial, cable and satellite broadcasting. Users view the contents via receivers capable of receiving the transmission media.
In recent, digital broadcasting technology has been developed based on digital technology and used commonly, replacing the conventional analog broadcasting technology. Users may be provided with various kinds of content services, for example, real-time broadcasting, contents on demands (CoD), games and news via usage of internet networks connected houses as well as conventional radio frequency and wire cable media.
An example of content services using such the internet network may be an internet protocol television (IPTV). This IPTV transmits various information services, video contents and broadcastings to receivers of users by using the interne networks. The internet networks may be represented as optical cables, coaxial cables and FTTH (Fiber To The Home), telephone, wireless networks and other kinds based on internet protocols (IP)
In case of the service using such the internet network, interactive systems may be provided in contrast to the conventional terrestrial broadcastings and users can view contents desired to view at a convenient time.